Digimon United
by Pernshinigami
Summary: All 4 seasons in one story, yaoiyuri planned, plus the return of the fallen and grown up tamers
1. Default Chapter

Digimon United  
  
By Bastetmon  
  
Notes: I don't own digimon, I wish I did, but perhaps that's a good thing.   
  
Anywho, tell me what you think and I'll add to it. I'm not adding the next section until I get 5 reviews. You want it? You know you want it! Come on and get it!  
  
White Veemon: The button people! Hit the Review Button! (Ff.net) Or the reply button! (PDU. Message board)   
  
Prologue  
  
It was a lovely day when Henry Wong and Takato Motsuki ran away. It was kind of funny, because they were both grown up. The trouble had started on Henry's 15th birthday actually. When Henry, who had been secretly dating Takato, was introduced to his new Fiancé, Hotaru. The result had been the biggest Family fight that either Henry Wong, Takato Motsuki, or Suzi Wong Izumi had ever experienced. A week after Henry's father had made it absolutely clear that Henry would NOT be dating Takato and WOULD be marrying a woman, Hotaru and Henry had made a pact. When Henry and Hotaru had a male heir for Henry's father, then Henry would divorce Hotaru and run off with Takato instead. Now Hotaru and Wizardmon, who carried a peacefully sleeping baby Koushiro in a baby backpack, had come to see him off.   
  
"I packed you each a Bento Box for the journey, but I suspect that when you get to Jeri's house that she and Rika will have something for you to eat, and if the weather holds it won't take too long to get there." Hotaru said cheerfully, as she shoved the last trunk in.   
  
"Do you REALLY think that dad will stand for that?" Suzi asked worriedly. "He IS one of the college geniuses who were smart enough to make the digital world, and he HAS gotten the better of us before."  
  
"And we dealt with that." Takato said calmly. "If he tries anything, the bond is legal, and Henry is completely independent of him now, there's NOTHING he can do about it Suzi." At 19 Suzi was no longer as annoying as she had been when the D-Reaper had attacked.   
  
"I hope you're right." Suzi said worriedly.  
  
Luck was not with the tamers that day. As Henry and Takato's van climbed the mountains towards Jeri's house, the first way stop on the journey to America, a hail storm brewed. It had been a chilly autumn day, and the hail didn't do too much damage to the car. Therefore, Henry and Takato continued up the mountain road, despite the fact that the road was pretty slippery.   
  
The truck driver was drunk, and driving on the wrong side of the road. Takato saw the lights ahead, and knew from their position that the truck was in the wrong place. "JENRYA-KUN!! ABUNAIIII!"(1)   
  
Henry swerved, driving the car too close to the edge. The truck lights came on at 80 miles an hour. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" No human saw the two flashes of light as the car tumbled over the edge, but Renamon, whom Rika had sent ahead to watch for the two Tamers, stood, silent as stone on the ridge above the accident scene. As the drunken driver looked up, Renamon disappeared.   
  
~meanwhile~  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Wong, your husband's van fell over the cliff, there was nothing we could do. The driver was drunk." The doctor at the hospital said. "It was so burned up that we never found the bodies."  
  
"I see." Mrs. Wong hung up the phone. "Wizardmon, I want you to take Koushiro to Suzi's house."   
  
"Of course ma'am."   
  
~at Rika and Jeri's house~  
  
"You're sure you saw a dig port opening Renamon?"   
  
"I did." Renamon nodded. "There was no mistaking the flashes of light and the fog."   
  
"I see." Rika looked out the window.   
  
"RIKA!!!" Indramon cry of panic came straight from the computer. "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH GUILMON AND TERRIERMON!"  
  
"What is it Indramon?" Rika asked, swinging over to the computer.   
  
"Guilmon's on the ground, writhing in pain! We don't know what's wrong with him! And Terriermon tripped, he says he's too weak to get up!"  
  
"Henry and Takato were in a car accident." Rika said gravely. "Renamon saw the flash of the digiport opening. I want you to search for them." /It doesn't make sense, Henry and Takato are safe right?/  
  
"Rika, I'm going to call Hotaru," Jeri said, putting on her jacket. "She takes lithium, Rika, I think she might not react well to the news."   
  
"Do it." Rika said worriedly.   
  
Jeri dialed. "Hello? Hotaru?"  
  
"Help me…" Wizardmon had picked up. "Hotaru… she… I was out of the house… nothing I could…" Rika felt his pain, despite the distance.   
  
"We're coming Wizardmon! I'll take my motorcycle!" Jeri cried. She hung up. "Come on Rika!"   
  
"I'll go help the Devas!" Leomon said quickly. He disappeared in a flash of pink fog.  
  
"Rika! You need to call Yomaki! Give him time to get there before you call the police! They can't find a digimon in the house!" Jeri called as she stomped into her boots before going out to her motorcycle.   
  
~When the remaining tamers got to Hotaru's house, they found Wizardmon unconscious on the ground, writhing in pain at the death of his beloved Hotaru, and when the combined efforts of Deva and Tame Digimon failed to find any clues to the whereabouts of Takato Motsuki and Henry Wong, they were forced to conclude that they too were dead. It was no surprise that Guilmon and Terriermon begged Gennai to put them in Suspended Animation. What did surprise them was that Wizardmon did not ask to go with them, or that a year later, he disappeared, not to be seen again until Myotismon's army came to the Real World to Search for Kari. Koushiro remained in Suzi Wong Izumi's custody, where he picked up the nickname Izzy.   
  
It is a dark time for the digital world, the legendary warriors are beginning to reappear. Yomaki has begun work on a project that will hopefully keep the digital and real worlds in balance. Overseen by the General A.I. Program, or Gennai for short, human children with the ability to digivolve digimon will slowly be chosen for the new digidestined program. Gennai will be assisted by one "counterpart" for each country in the real world. Until then, all hope rests on the Legendary Warriors, and the scattered Digimon Tamers, who have all but been forgotten.   
  
Turmoil plagues the digital world. A group of digimon children are sent to the real world to hide from Lucemon's forces, their names are Yamamon, Soranamon, and Jyoumon.  
  
Four years after the Legendary Battle between Susanoomon and Lucemon, the Legendary warriors must face their most trusted Ally, Orphanimon…  
  
The time gate swirled, a black vortex shot through with gold and silver light. "I'm sorry Warriors, this world is no longer safe for you."   
  
"ORPHANIMON NO!!" Takuya cried. But there was no time, the flashes of light that marked the battle between Seraphimon and Cherubimon was getting closer. There was no turning back now.   
  
"Hello, remember us?" The Royal Knights, and the Legendary Warriors who had not chosen humans crowded around Orphanimon, ready to overpower her.   
  
Everything later seemed to have moved in slow motion. The Royal Knights and Legendary Warriors charged. Orphanimon turned, ignoring them. "SEPHIROD CRYSTALS!!" EmperorGreymon and Magnagarurumon, who were at the fore, were blown backwards by the blast, the other kids with them.   
  
They fell into the time portal. The swirling vortex glowed with silver light, then disappeared. "No way!!" Bokumon and Neemon exclaimed.   
  
"They're gone!" Bokumon cried.   
  
"STORM OF JUDGEMENT!!!!!!" Cherubimon's attack misfired, starting a rockslide, which covered the entire ravine.   
  
4 columns of light streaked across the sky as the Legendary Warriors returned to their Ancient Shrines. The Royal Knights disappeared, since there was no data stream, Gennai was later certain that they had escaped. But of the 4 digimon in the ravine below, 3 digi-eggs floated off on the horizon. The survivor was never sure how long he remained buried under the rockslide, but on the full moon of the 5th night after the battle, a lone figure pushed it's way partially free from the rubble. Seeing no trace of his friends and allies nearby, nobody heard his despairing cry of anguish. "TAKUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
~It is said in the real world that a death is always followed by a birth. For one digital couple, this is most certainly true…  
  
"Well Myotismon, she's certainly got your lungs." Master Healer Rosemon said as she carried the twins over to their father. "You can discuss naming later, but I want you to rest."   
  
"Okay." Myotismon said weakly as he closed his eyes. The Vampire digimon was asleep immediately.   
  
As soon as Rosemon opened the door, she was assaulted by Demidevimon, Gatomon, Wizardmon, and LadyDevimon, each demanding to know the name of the child and the condition of their master or master's mate. "WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET??!!" Rosemon roared.   
  
"MasterHealer, is Myo-chan alright?" Piedmon asked, in a much quieter tone that the Healer recognized as worry..   
  
"He is never to carry to term again. You can bear other children Piedmon, but if Myotismon carries to term again it will kill him." Rosemon said bluntly.   
  
Gatomon gasped. "Is he gonna die?"  
  
"Not now he won't. But you all will have to help them think of a name." Rosemon handed the basket to Piedmon.   
  
The minions crowded 'round. "Look at her! She's adorable!" Lady Devimon squealed.   
  
"Too bad she'll have to go to the Real World boss." Demidevimon considered Piedmon as much a boss as he did Myotismon.   
  
"We'll mark them both, so that we'll know them again." Piedmon assured the bat digimon.   
  
"The little girl looks kinda like me!" Gatomon giggled.   
  
"Too bad Gatomon is already taken." Piedmon mused.  
  
"How about Katmon?" Wizardmon asked suddenly. "And spell it with a K, not a C. That way it doesn't sound too ordinary."   
  
"Katmon it is." Piedmon now looked over the other twin.   
  
Katmon was covered in golden fur, with tiger stripes here and there. Her eyes were the same color as Myotismon's, blue, but her hair was a bright orange mane. She had tiny claws on her paws, and she reached up and batted Gatomon's face. Gatomon giggled.   
  
The other baby digimon had round blue eyes, and dark blue hair. Fangs showed around his tiny, sleepy smile. He woke, as if the scrutiny had been a cue, and smiled happily up at Piedmon. "gaaaahh gooo gi!"   
  
As he stretched up to Piedmon, and found the distance too far to reach, two tiny wings opened from his back with a tiny whoosh. He giggled, but Piedmon dropped the basket, wincing as blood welled up in the two tiny cuts on his arms. "OUCH! His wings are as sharp as my own swords!" Then he paused, as if having a sudden inspiration. "Wizardmon, what's the Japanese word for Sword?"   
  
"Um… I think it's Ken." Wizardmon said thoughtfully.   
  
"Then I will call him Kenmon." Piedmon said, smiling down at the little baby digimon. Kenmon yawned, promptly falling asleep, but the smile on his face was wider, as if he were happier now that he knew his name.   
  
~In that time and place in the digital world, the council had put a law in place preventing virus digimon children of Ultimate or higher rank from staying in the digital world. These children, according to the new law, would have their powers bound inside a human form. In 12 years, these children would be allowed to return to the digital world. Their digimon form would be released via a new type of digivolution, accessed by saying, "Execute, Natural Evolution," And then their digimon name. Under this law, some of the children exiled included; Takemon, Daimon, Kenmon, and Katmon. However, the surprising thing about Katmon was that she was not sent to Odiba, like Daimon and Takemon, nor to Tomachi with her twin Kenmon. Katmon was sent alone to America. The reason for this was still unknown 12 years later, when Rosemon released her. Takemon was sent to the same household as his half brother, Yamamon, where he adopted the name Ishida, and later his mother's name, Takaishi. Daimon was sent to live with the Motomiya's, a family who had always wanted a son, but who, like Myotismon, could not have more children without the mother's death. And Kenmon was sent to the Ichijouji's, where it was hoped that the mellow atmosphere would eliminate the genetic virus traits of violence and evil. But Kenmon was not the child to be worried about…  
  
Ken was learning a new game from his playmates. They called it 4 square, and it was so hard! There were so many rules that Ken had trouble keeping them all straight, including…  
  
"CHERRY-BOMB!" The boy in 4th square cried. The ball slammed in Ken's square (3) and sailed into the road. The kids on the playground, including 10 year old Shaka Nonaka, (her Viximon partner was hiding behind the slides, laughed uproariously. "HAHAHA!! YOU MISSED IT YOU GET IT!!" The Ball bounced across the street.   
  
Ken looked both ways and began to cross just as he heard Sam shout, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU KNOW HE'S YOUNGER THAN YOU ARE!"   
  
"YEAH KAZUKI! IF YOU'RE GONNA PLAY ROUGH THEN I'M GONNA PLAY UGLY!" Shaka shouted at him.   
  
Ken walked tentatively across the street, but it was Sam who saw the truck coming. He ran after Ken, too slowly.   
  
"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE AN 18 WHEELER??!!" Renamon demanded as she ghosted in, snatched Ken out of harm's way, and ghosted out.   
  
But there was nobody to rescue Sam as the truck hit him. There was a sickening crunch. "SAM!" Ken screamed. "LET ME GO YOU STUPID FOX! OSAMU-CHAN! ONIISAN! I'M COMING!!!" Ken cried as he fought to get free from Renamon's grip.   
  
Only when the truck had stopped, and the driver had called 911, did Renamon let Ken go and disappeared without a trace into West Shinjuku park.   
  
~Osamu Ichijouji was not the first to be mourned that year. Myotismon's army has reappeared in the Real World, and Wizardmon gives his life to save Kari Kamiya, the legendary 8th Digidestined of Light. The digimon tamers had not been seen in the digital world for thousands of years, only the Sovereigns and the Devas, and the Tame Digimon themselves, still remember that once, Digimon and Human children lived in harmony….  
  
This is what happened 6 years later… 


	2. Lingering

Chapter 1- Lingering  
  
By Bastetmon, AKA Nyassa Kaiba  
  
Notes: If u are reading this, it means that I've read 5 reviews.   
  
While ur at it, does anybody know who that pink Justimon thing that works for Lucemon is? I know that PDU Togepi has a pic of James changing into it. But other than that I have no idea who it is. I have her attacks, but I want to write her in later on, so I kind of need a name.   
  
Archives, poetry, or music  
  
/thoughts/  
  
//telepathy// (since some formats won't take the bracket things, () that I adopted from Animorphs for fic use.   
  
I am currently listening to Mona Marshall (who plays Izzy) in the role of Ascot.   
  
~morning Gennai's castle~  
  
Digimon  
  
Look to the past  
  
As we head for the future  
  
To reclaim the digital world  
  
With faith in ourselves  
  
And trust in each other  
  
We live by the lessons we've learned  
  
As we work toward one solution  
  
Through a Spirit Evolution…  
  
Digimon  
  
Forever united as one  
  
Digimon  
  
Together the battles are won  
  
Digimon  
  
Through us let your spirit evolve  
  
If we're all for one world  
  
There's a world for us all  
  
If we're all for one world there's a world for us all  
  
Digimon  
  
Kathy Katil at age 14, was now Gennai's special apprentice, as well as apprentice to the Loremon, Master Scribemon, and in turn, to Master D-harper MetalMusicmon. Currently she was copying the Agunimon Cycle (the second cycle of mythology and history of the Digital World.) Each cycle was named for the Champion Digimon of it's leader. The ones that she knew at least a little about were; The Growlmon Cycle, the Agunimon Cycle (which was required of all Apprentices), The Greymon Cycle, The Veedramon Cycle (her own), and the Flamedramon Cycle (the most recent.)   
  
/Unfortunately, it is harder to find out more about the Agunimon Cycle, since every witness to the major events that occurred died. Even the evil digimon, with whom I generally have a good contact. Not even Master Gennai found a way out./ Kathy thought, turning a page in the epic. /Wait a minute, most of these songs have the same signature, perhaps one of the Digimon kept a journal./ Kathy entered the information into her archivist's book, then continued reading.   
  
A knock on the door startled her. "I'm sorry Kathy, did I startle you?" Scribemon asked.  
  
"Only a little." Her master had wandered the digital world for cycles. His leg had been crippled in a rockslide, and he needed a brace to walk. He limped, yet still moved with decent speed. He wore a cloak normally. This was his Druid Mode. Under the cloak, he wore a pale pink shirt of chain mail and a padded leather vest, which kept it from scratching him. He carried the three symbols of the D-harper's guild, a Book and Quill (his was green), a fife (which he used to heal the affects of digimon attack or digitally related injuries, as well as reverse 'bad' digivolution,) and a sword, (since his special attack was the 'Quill Saber'.)  
  
"Gennai wants you to check a shrine in the Giant Forest, there's an evil digimon who was sealed there a long time ago that we need to check on."   
  
"I'm packing up now sir, where's WhiteVeemon?" WhiteVeemon was the undigivolved form of Veedramon. Her special attack was called 'Biwa smack.' This involved hitting enemies over the head with a traditional Japanese string instrument similar to a lute called a Biwa. WhiteVeemon loved music as much as Kathy did.   
  
"Looking so crazy in love  
  
Got me looking  
  
Got me looking so crazy in love!" WhiteVeemon sang as she danced in with Kathy's boom box on one shoulder and her biwa balanced precariously on the other.   
  
When Kathy and WhiteVeemon got outside they got another surprise. "BAIHUMON!" Kathy squealed.   
  
"Hey there Kathy, Gennai says we can get there and back by dark if we hurry!" So they mounted and were off.   
  
The Giant Forest had been the site of a major battle 6 years ago, when Kathy was just learning the ins and outs of being a digidestined, including the part about running and screaming. It was also here that they met Marlmon, a Mega, half human, half fox digimon. He wore a mask and carried an enormous double bladed battle axe made from chromedigizoid. He had saved their lives. It was also soon after that they had met Rika and Renamon, when they saved her from Gururumon and Saberdramon.   
  
"Ah, the memories attached to this place." Kathy sighed indulgently.  
  
"Kind of makes you wish for the good old days, huh?" WhiteVeemon asked.   
  
Kathy was about to repeat the old adage of 'Old habits die hard', when her digivice began to glow. "WHAT THE HELL??"  
  
Baihumon sniffed around the area. "The sealed digimon is escaping, he's… THIS WAY!" The western Sovereign lunged toward a tree cave. These trees were the next best thing to a 'hiding tree', the roots of the massive, 200 meter tall trees formed caves to hide from evil digimon in. Unfortunately, they also might have unfriendly digimon in them.  
  
Like today. Kathy approached the tree, crest, digiegg and digivice at the ready. The digivice, a blue D-3 like Davis', began to vibrate now, with a light that had nothing to do with her crest.   
  
A statue, glowing green, rose from within the tree cave. "Lookout!" WhiteVeemon cried, shoving Kathy aside.   
  
The statue rushed them, if you can imagine that. Then disappeared in a flash of light. Kathy felt a surge of power (she had psychic powers when she was in the digital world and concerning digimon,) and then there was nothing. Kathy flipped through her digivice functions. Nothing seemed out of place. Cautiously she checked her D-terminal. Sure enough, the statue was sitting right next to WhiteVeemon's digiegg.   
  
"Do you think it was a digiegg?" Kathy asked her partner. "Should we try it?"  
  
"SURE!" WhiteVeemon exclaimed eagerly.   
  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Nothing happened.   
  
"I will inform Gennai of this Kathy." Baihumon said calmly. "We have to get you back in time for the 2 Worlds Summit."   
  
The Two Worlds Summit was a meeting of representatives of all the digidestined, guilds, types, groups, and continents (or nations, concerning File Island. It was the single most important council meeting in the digital world. This time, Yomaki had called the meeting, and they both knew that Yomaki wouldn't do anything like that lightly.   
  
And the timing couldn't be worse, for Kathy's doubts began to set in on the long, silent ride back to the castle.   
  
~tbc~  
  
You know the drill, 5 reviews people! 


End file.
